Divasto's Darkknights: No Rest
by Jerome Hunter
Summary: The Darkknight's are on garrison duty for some rest and refit, or are they? Follow Matt, Michele, Dan, and Patricia on this follow up to Trial by Fire. Second of a Three part series


No Rest  
  
Chapter 1  
  
September 7th, 3053  
  
LandFall, Freeworld's League  
  
Capt. Matt Divasto nervously fixed his black long coat and black beret as he looked back down the aisle. On both sides of the aisle there were pews that ended on the aisle side with a white flower arrangement native to Landfall's northern region. Sitting in these pews were the members of Divasto's Darkknight's as well as the governor and his staff and Maj. Karla Dewinter and staff. Matt smiled at the sight of the filled pews not a spot left to sit in all of them. Matt looked to his left and got a reassuring smile from his best man and friend Lt. Vincent Burns.  
  
Before he could say anything an organ began playing the wedding march and everyone rose from their seats. Matt turned his attention back to the aisle to see his fiancé, soon to be wife, Lt. Michelle Lang. Their love affair had be filled with difficulties ranging from uncertainty to possible death. It had been two weeks since doctors had reconstructed Michelle's right shoulder and right chest. She had been injured on Reyjavik in the closing moments of the battle for the pirate base when her Archer had been jumped by a Huron Warrior and a Jagermech she had been able to take out the 'Warrior but the Jagermech destroyed her Archer's engine and she was forced to eject but the canopy did not blow right. When they found her she had been near death. But by fate or shear strength of will she survived and here she was walking down the aisle of the church with her right arm in a sling to keep the weight of the shoulder. Even now she was a vision of beauty her Oriental brown eyes and face were hidden by the veil. Her black hair hung back in an elaborate braid.  
  
........................  
  
Michelle smiled at the sight of Matt standing at the front of the aisle in front of the altar resplendent in his Darkknight's uniform. She noticed how the light shone of the sword of Gideon a unit citation that was pinned to the left breast of his black long coat which brought up a slight aching in her shoulder from the memory of the battle the unit had gotten it in.  
  
Now thought it didn't matter she was to happy to think of those things right now here in front of her stood the love of her life. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him when she reached the altar and saw the love he had for her in his black eyes.  
  
...........................  
  
Major Karla Dewinter sat quietly in the church as Captain Divasto and Lt.Lang read their vows. Karla smiled to herself at the beauty of it all. Here these two are pledging to spend the rest of their lives together when both of them knew they could die in the next campaign she thought to herself Now that is true love I envy them their love.  
  
Karla was startled back to reality by the voice of the priest "This mass is ended god bless you all and good luck." he said as he crossed himself.  
  
Next Lt. Burns stepped forward from the captain's side " Let's hear it for Mr. and Mrs. Lang-Divasto." With that the crowd erupted into cheers and applause and Karla couldn't help but join in. What a strange bunch of mercs'.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
September 7th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Five hundred meters from the chapel on a small hill concealed in the bush a man lay on his stomach smiling one eye closed and the other pressed firmly to the sight of his Mark VI heavy sniper rifle. Lucas Jackson wasn't a violent man by definition but when pushed he was deadly. Lucas was the pilot of an Annihilator that was part of a task force from Jim's Juggernauts sent to the planet to raid it. His unit had run into Divasto's Darkknights and been destroyed. Lucas had been able to eject and for the past 3 months he had been hunted by SAFE agents. He had waited for the time when he could take his revenge by taking out their bastard captain and bitch XO hopefully causing them to disband.  
  
That time was now for the past two days he had heard about this event on the news vids because lets face it news was rare on such a backwater world. So now Lucas trained his rifle on the entrance of the church and waited for his opportunity. He saw his targets come out of the church and start to walk down the steps which were flanked by mercenary's holding broadswords aloft in a salute of some kind. Lucas decided his opportunity would come when they were out of the procession.  
  
Lucas saw his main target their blasted captain come into view. He lined up his cross hairs on his left temple and slowly eased back the trigger even as the captain's head turned. Lucas had been so focused on his cross hairs he had not seen the broadsword moving towards his targets shoulder. The bullet grazed the sword lightly throwing off a shower of sparks and changing the bullets path ever so slightly. Still he saw the gush of blood as the bullet connected with the targets right eye and saw the man drop to the ground. He let out a slight yell of triumph but, his happiness was short lived as he heard the all to familiar click of a hammer being eased back. Lucas Jackson looked up at his killer thinking the entire second he had left to him At least I got that son of a bitch. Revenge was mine.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
September 8th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Lt. Michelle Lang-Divasto looked at her watch it was now 2:00am. Matt had been in surgery for almost 5 hours now. She looked around the room at the assembled members of Divasto's Darkknights. Slumped in the corner sitting on the floor was Lt.Vincent Burns and his wife Sgt. Lana Shin- Burns. Sitting across from her was Lt. Patricia McDaniels and her lancemate Sgt. Dan Wilks. Next to them was Lt. Jack Carter the company's chief tech his men were standing around most wore sidearms just waiting for a chance for revenge. In fact everyone there was looking for a chance but Michelle had quelled their urges to hunt this bastard down right after the ambulance had taken Matt to the Hospital by simply asking them "Would the Captain approve of it?"  
  
Michelle looked down at her dress and realized from the blood that she hadn't even changed yet.  
  
"Allright you guys go back to the base and get some rest there is no point in you all staying here I'll let you know what happens." she said as she got up and stretched out her back.  
  
"What about you Lieutenant?" asked Lt. McDaniels.  
  
"My place is here Patricia. I know what he has meant to all of you but remember he's a fighter he'll pull through. Now get going." she replied sitting back down.  
  
Michelle watched as they all went down the hall towards the elevators and sighed. Michelle laid back across the other two chairs next to her and closed her eyes. What am I going to do with out him, I need him. Damn whoever did this. Why did they have to take him from me? she thought as tears trickled down from the corners of her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
.......................  
  
Major Karla Dewinters walked slowly down the hall feeling as if her world had crashed down on top of her. She had been called to a meeting immediately after the shooting and was informed by Captain Jenkins , Leader of the SAFE cell on this planet, that his men had been tracking the killer for two months and had finally gotten him just after he shot Captain Divasto. So now she was going to find Michelle Lang-Divasto feeling it was her responsibility to inform her that justice had been done. But, there was another reason she was there, to check on her friends. Both Michelle and Matt had become her friends when they arrived on planet and slowly Karla had gotten to know everyone in the mercenary unit.  
  
Karla rounded the corner to find Michelle lying on a set of chairs in her blood tainted gown and couldn't help but sigh. Here was this woman sitting in a hospital on what was supposed to be one of the happiest days of her life. The soft whoosh of the doors that separated the waiting room from the surgery and recovery ward opening brought her attention back to the present. A doctor dressed in green OR scrubs walked through the door and began walking toward Michelle.  
  
"Hang on Doc. Let me wake her all right." Karla said as she stepped between Michelle and the surgeon. "Of course go ahead." he replied. Karla reached down and lightly tapped on Michelle's shoulder.  
  
.........................  
  
Michelle awoke at the pressure of someone pressing on her right shoulder and grimace slightly. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes clear of sleep then opened them to find Major DeWinter staring her in the face.  
  
"How are you holding up Michelle?" she said giving her a tiny smile  
  
"Any ways I am real sorry about what happened. Now for the hopefully good news. One we got the son of a bitch after he shot Matt the agents who found him killed him and two there is a doctor here to see you." Karla said as she looked off to her left.  
  
Michelle followed her gaze and saw a surgeon dressed in OR scrubs. "How is he Doctor will he live." she asked barely able to hold the tears back.  
  
"Yes we saved him. We also managed to save his optical nerve but I must warn you the device we put in the space created by the bullet to restore his sight isn't exactly pretty. Now if you would like to see him you can follow me." He said massaging his hands which were obviously cramped from all the work he had done.  
  
"Thank you Doctor lead the way." she said as she rose from her seat.  
  
The doctor lead Michelle down a twisting maze of hallways to the recovery rooms. The doctor stopped in front of door 211C and slowly opened the door. Michelle moved into the room first and could hear the familiar beep of a heart monitor. The doctor slowly brought up the lights giving her eyes a chance to get used to the lighting. She walked slowly over to Matt's bed. What she saw made her gasp there lying on the bed was her husband with an IV in his arm and a couple of electrodes connected to his chest. Besides those the only other evidence that he had ever been shot or had surgery was that his right eye was now a black sphere which had a tiny slit that ran from edge to edge.  
  
"What is it?" she asked softly.  
  
"It's a slight deviation of the standard device we have which is set into the eye socket. Due to the high amount of damage we had some guys in R&D give us their military prototype which is designed to be surgically implanted. The device is not much bigger than the Human eye itself. It runs on Lithium cells so the one charge it has should last a lifetime or two as a result of being partly military it can be linked to a mech's computer to allow for advanced targeting if the user closes his other eye besides that it also allows the user night vision out of that eye. Both features are controlled by a hand held device in it's standard mode the user sees like normal. When the user wants to sleep he needs only turn it off and close his eye. The device uses a small rapid scanning laser to take in color and depth so the only thing any one will see to determine when it is on or off is that a slight red line appears down the slit." the doctor explained.  
  
"Thank you for the explanation and your help would it be all right if I stay with him?" Michelle asked.  
  
"Sure I don't have a problem actually it will be helpful when he wakes up to see a familiar face. I'll get someone to bring in another bed. Now I must go on rounds I will check in later." he said moving towards the door.  
  
"Thank you again Doc." she said to the departing figure. I never even got his name.  
  
............................  
  
I hope this guy is worth it that eye was one of a kind. Oh well I'll just have to make another prototype. Thought Dr. Reynolds as he walked out the door to the waiting black hover car which would take him back to the secret Marik research post in the Landhold Highlands. It felt good thought to get out and do a good deed thought. He thought to himself as he settled into the comfortable back seat and motioned the SAFE agent driving the car to get going. What Captain-General Marik wants with this mercenary captain and his unit I will never know or understand.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
September 8th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt Divasto slowly opened his eyes as consciousness crept slowly back to him. At first all he saw was blackness but, as his eyes adjusted to the light he saw that he was in a hospital bed. He rose to a half sitting position noticing a slight heaviness on the right side of his face to get a better look at his room.  
  
Matt looked around the room slowly from left to right taking in everything. He saw a figure dressed in white lying on a bed to his right and smiled. Their lying across from him was his wife Michelle. He reached over to her and slightly brushed her nose with his hand.  
  
Michelle rose slowly from the bed and stood up. "And you complain about me sleeping to much." he said with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him and moved closer to him. Matt reached out and wrapped her in his arms. She embraced him fiercely and the emotion behind it surprised him.  
  
"What's wrong thought I wasn't going to make it love? Actually I can't tell I was ever shot."  
  
"Matt there is something I need to tell you." she said slowly "They had to replace your eye and part of your eye socket. Here look." she continued slowly raising a mirror.  
  
What Matt saw made him flinch. Were his right eye used to be there was now a black device with a red slit across the center. "Well that explains the extra weight but all in all I was expecting much worse. Does it make you pull back a bit? Cause I could understand if it did."  
  
"No not really it is just something to get used to that's all. The doctor who did this left some documents for you to read about your new eye. But that is not for now." she said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Let's get you changed and out of here. Okay?" she asked.  
  
"Sure my love lets go home. Nobody probably even noticed I was gone with you in charge." He took Michelle's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze then moved to the closet to get his clothes.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
September 30th, 3053  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
It had been roughly three weeks since Matt had gotten back to duty and he was happy to be back. It felt good it felt right. The members of the unit had taken the change in his appearance well and now no one even noticed anymore which was a testament to their strength in his mind. The strongest of them all, he decided, was Michelle her love for him had not diminished neither had their love making if she wasn't so strong Matt doubt he could have bared it.  
  
But, now it was back to business as usual he had two major things on his agenda today one was a meet with Major Dewinters and the other was meeting with Lt. Patricia McDaniels and Sgt. Dan Wilks to brief them on their new mission to Outreach.  
  
Matt's thoughts were interrupted by the buzz of his office intercom. "Yes?" he asked his secretary, a local woman whose husband was dead and had two kids Matt had taken pity on her and hired her always letting her go around three so she was home for her kids.  
  
"Sir, Major Dewinters is here." she replied.  
  
"Send her in." Matt said as he switched off his intercom and rose from his seat.  
  
Matt turned his attention to the doorway as it slid to the side with a hydraulic whoosh sound. "Major Dewinters it is good to see you." He said as she entered his office.  
  
"Matt drop the formalities I was never much the sort who liked that and neither are you. Now I have come to offer you a two year training and garrison contract along the Federate Commonwealth border." she replied.  
  
"Well Karla it sounds interesting but there is something more. You always save the best for last." "Yes there is Matt this contract also has a bonus, if you would call it that, which authorizes you to buy from factories within the league for half price on all equipment also we will set you up with a recruitment agency we run on Outreach so you can recruit new members granted you have final say on all recruitment. Tapes of interviews and transcripts will be made available to you through the Word Of Blake HPG network." she said calmly.  
  
" Sounds great but there must be a catch. I mean the contract your Captain-General is offering us would give us favored unit status why would he do that?"  
  
"Honestly Matt the FWLAF is in need of experienced units and training. Now from your time with the 'Hussars you have experience fighting the Clans. We need you and your men to train with one of are premier yet unblooded units to teach them how to fight the Clans." she replied.  
  
"Are we guaranteed cooperation from this unit we are to train?"  
  
"I can say so with certainty you have already met their commander." she answered.  
  
"I have?"  
  
"Yup, she is sitting right in front of you. For the record my real rank is Colonel and I command the Twenty First Freeworlds Guardsmen currently stationed on Sheriden."  
  
"Sounds good to me throw in Standard garrison and training pay as well as salvage rights on any equipment we destroy and you have yourself a deal."  
  
"Done you will ship out on the tenth of January 3054. Just sign here." she said producing a palm held LCD display computer. Matt signed his name then returned the palmtop to Karla.  
  
"So can I interest you in a drink or something like dinner latter with me, Michelle, Patricia, Dan, Vin, and Lana?"  
  
"Sure I'll bring my staff and we'll all go in town for dinner." she replied putting the noteputer into her briefcase.  
  
"I'll see you later Matt duty calls." she said turning and moving out the door.  
  
Matt turned to his vidphone built into the side wall and called his wife's office number. "Hey Michelle." he said as her beautiful face appeared on the screen. "Do you know if Recon Lance is still out on maneuvers?"  
  
"No Matt they got in a couple of minutes ago. What's up?" she asked.  
  
"Get Dan and Patricia and come by my office we need to talk. I'll see you when you get here."  
  
"We'll be there in ten."she replied cutting the link.  
  
............................  
  
Michelle walked up to her husband's door flanked by Dan and Patricia. She knocked lightly on the steel door and opened it. Matt was sitting behind his desk reading a report on the recent developments along the Clan border.  
  
"Can I get you anything." he asked looking up from his report. Michelle looked at him and didn't even notice his black right eye. A couple of weeks ago she would have shuddered but now it did not bother her.  
  
"Yeah I'll have some of that scotch you have got in that cooler behind your desk." said Dan moving to talk up residence in a chair off to the right of Matt's desk.  
  
"I'll have some of that juice you got from that place up in the northern hills." said Patricia moving to take the seat next to Dan. Michelle looked at the two with a smile. The two had become close after the battle for the Landhold region and later the fighting on Reyjavik.  
  
"Matt if you have any of that wine you drink left I will have a bit of that."  
  
"Sure Michelle I was going to have some myself." He said reaching into his desk and producing two wine glasses, a shot glass, and a regular glass cup as well as a bottle of juice, scotch, and wine.  
  
"Your probably wondering why you are here." He said as he poured the drinks. Michelle accepted her wine sitting down in the seat to the left of his desk.  
  
"I have a couple of things to tell you one, Dan and Patricia." He said coming around to sit on the front of his desk and look at the two.  
  
"You won't be going to Outreach I'm sorry. Now this leads me to my second bit of information." Matt said looking back at her.  
  
"We have a new contract with Marik. Were heading to Sheriden for garrison and training with the Twenty First Freeworlds Guardsmen under the command of Colonel Karla Dewinter. Yes that's right the Major we all know and call friend is really a Colonel. We are to train the Twenty First's Alpha Battalion how to fight against the clans. Another point in our new contract is help from the Freeworlds League to bringing the unit up to Battalion strength. They have cut us a deal with all factories currently under contract with the FWLAF that allows us to buy equipment from them at half price. To fill the roster they have provided us with a recruitment staff on Outreach. All recruits will be checked approved by us. Any questions?" Matt asked them looking at her and then Dan and Patricia.  
  
"None, good. Then I will see you all later on for dinner along with Vin and Lana. Colonel Dewinters and her staff are taking us out to dinner in town that means uniforms people okay." Matt said looking at them all. Michelle got up and moved to the door trailing Patricia and Dan. "Michelle wait a sec." Matt called out from his spot on the desk.  
  
"What is it love."  
  
"What do you think about this contract?" he asked her.  
  
"I think it's great to be honest I don't mind working for Marik. And bringing the unit up to Battalion strength is a good idea. But if you want we can discuss it more later tonight in bed."  
  
"I would enjoy that conversation very much my dear." He said smiling at her then taking her hand Matt walked Michelle back to their barracks room to get changed for the night's dinner.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Landfall, Freeworlds League  
  
December 24th, 3053  
  
Matt slowly stepped from the car and quickly surveyed the front of Governor Duran's winter mansion. It was a Victorian style mansion with many pillars across the front in white while the rest of the house was Marik blue, a deep satin blue. Matt closed his left eye for a second and his view changed from normal to night vision as his right eye's electronics judged that the light was low and his other eye was shut. Matt saw nothing unusual just SAFE agents on the roof and in trees around the front lawn including those at the door.  
  
He turned back towards the open car door and offered Michelle his hand "Well Michelle you ready for another night of being addressed as Lieutenant Lang?"  
  
"Yeah but are you? Captain Divasto." She said with a smile across her face offering him her left hand which he took in his own right. Looking to the left Matt saw Vin and Lana coming down the walk arm in arm followed by Patricia McDaniels and Dan Wilks walking hand in hand.  
  
"Okay people. Remember now don't step on anyone's toes and try to have fun it's Christmas eve." Matt said putting on his best grin for his friends.  
  
Turning to Michelle he said "After you my Lady." She smiled at him as they turned to walk down the red carpet leading to the mansion's white doors. Matt felt Michelle's hand shake a little and gave it a reassuring squeeze and a smile.  
  
................................  
  
Governor Duran put on his fake smile as Councilman Khan came down the receiving line to meet him. What a piece of pirate scum. He's done more under handed things than most pirates ever will to take power. he thought to himself. "How are you this fine Christmas eve Councilman Khan." Duran said to him.  
  
"And to you Governor. It is a great party enjoy the perks of being governor as long as you can because it's only a matter of time before I replace you." Khan said to the governor.  
  
"I don't think so councilman the governor has been around for awhile and I have seen him take on bigger challengers than you my friend. Now be on your way this is no time for business." A new voice interjected from behind the councilman.  
  
Governor Duran watched as Khan turned to face the new speaker his anger showing openly on his face. And came face to face with Lieutenant Michelle Lang-Divasto. The Lieutenant simply turned her eyes upward toward her husbands face. Duran almost laughed as Khan followed her gaze to the face of Captain Matt Divasto and saw his anger turn to fear as Matt gazed down on him with his black right eye. Clearly taken aback he took a step back.  
  
"Councilman Khan may I introduce Captain Matt Divasto commander of Divasto's Darkknights. As well as his stunning wife Lt. Michelle Lang- Divasto XO of the unit." Duran said with a smirk on his face. Turning his head he looked over at Matt's companions.  
  
"And these are the fine men and women of his unit. Lt. Vincent Burns and Sgt. Lana Shin-Burns of Strike Lance. And Lt. Patricia McDaniels and Sgt. Dan Wilks of Recon Lance." Duran could barely contain himself as Khan took them all in.  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you all but, if you'll excuse me I have to go and meet some other people." Khan said as he backpedaled and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
"Thank you very much my friends. It's bad enough I had to invite him but to have to deal with his cockiness is unbearable."  
  
Michelle spoke first "I can see what you mean Governor Duran. But who exactly is he?"  
  
"That was Councilman Khan the leading candidate to oppose me in next years elections. But as Matt said I'll win with out a problem."  
  
"Well Duran what's the agenda for tonight?" asked Matt as he looked around the room.  
  
"Tonight is Christmas eve and as you can see by the large tree with the ornaments on it I celebrate it. Now most of the guest will leave by eleven or so except for my close friends such as you and your men and women not to mention Colonel Dewinters and her staff then finally some of my close friends in the council. So drink up have fun but don't forget to meet me at the tree at one after midnight. Now if you'll excuse me I must meet with some other people before tonight is done."  
  
Enjoy yourselves my friends because from what I here your next assignment will be on the Fed-Com border which means action.  
  
................................  
  
Matt guided Michelle from the floor and looked around the room to notice that most of the guest had left. As he looked at his chronometer and yawned it was 11:55pm and he had to meet Governor Duran at the tree. "Michelle it's time to go meet the Governor."  
  
"Yeah I guess your right Matt lets go gather up the others." Michelle said slowly rubbing her shoulder.  
  
"Your shoulder holding up?"  
  
"Yeah it'll be all right love it's just a little tight from not moving it. I'll be fine." she said noticing the concern in his eye.  
  
Matt saw Vin and Lana at one corner of the room so he held out his hand and Michelle took it. As they approached Matt called to Vin "Hey Vin its time to go see the governor lets get a move on."  
  
"All right Matt were coming." said Lana hooking her arm through Vin's and they moved towards Matt and Michelle.  
  
"Have you seen Dan and Patricia?" Michelle asked Lana.  
  
"Yeah I saw the two of them go into a side room about thirty minutes ago." she replied.  
  
The quartet of Darkknights walked over towards the left side of the grand ballroom. Matt stepped out in front of the group and knocked on one of the side doors. "Hey Dan, Patricia. You in there? Its time to get going to the tree."  
  
"Yeah be right out." came Dan's voice from beyond the door.  
  
Patricia stepped out of the room first looking slightly rumpled. After her came Dan looking slightly more ruffled than Patricia.  
  
"Look at you two. And you call your selves soldiers." Matt said sarcastically with a smile on his face. He walked up to Dan and fixed his long coat with a quick tug and looked him over. At the same time Michelle did the same to Patricia.  
  
"All right lets get going were running late as it is." Matt said take his wife's hand.  
  
Together the group walked over to the big pine tree. Matt saw the small group of people standing around the Governor.  
  
"You finally decided to show up. I am lucky you are much more organized on the field or I would be on Home explaining to the head of Irvine Metals why their main plant for metal ore in this system is wasted." he said smiling at Matt and his entourage. "Come forward my friends I'll give you your gifts now." he said waving them forward.  
  
"To you Dan I give you this." He said handing Wilks a warped package. Dan opened the package and retrieved an antique bottle of Scotch. "I know how you appreciate good Scotch so I found an old bottle of Northwind Scotch 25'. Save it for special occasions." The governor said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you Governor Duran." Dan said shaking the governor's hand and smiling.  
  
"And for you Patricia. Unfortunately I do not know you very well." Duran said handing her a small green package. From the package Patricia pulled an old CD with the name of a prominent 27' jazz band on its cover.  
  
"Thank you Governor. I am a big fan of jazz music."  
  
"This one is for you Vin." Duran said reaching back behind him and pulled a large blue package from under the tree. From the box Vin pulled an ancient Japanese bow. "I hope you enjoy it. I heard you enjoyed archery. I captured it in a raid into the Combine back in 32'."  
  
"Thank you governor." Vin said looking the bow up and down and then extending his hand to the Governor.  
  
"And this is for you Lana." Duran said producing a medium size red box. Lana took the box and opened it then covered her mouth with her hand as she lifted out an ancient Japanese tea pot.  
  
"Thank you Governor." she said warmly "How did you know I like Japanese Culture?"  
  
"I must admit I cheated on this one Lana. I went and asked Lt. Lang- Divasto the last time her and Captain Divasto were in the capital." He said with a sheepish grin on his face.  
  
"Now Michelle as for you I found it hard to find a gift for the woman of many tastes but, I tried." Duran said producing a large thin blue package from behind him. Michelle peeled of the wrapping and gasped taking off the rest of the wrapping to reveal a Beautiful panting of a country hillside town done in a sort of modern streak style where the colors just seemed to flow into each other.  
  
"I saw you looking at it last month when you and Matt were here meeting with the minister of defense." He said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you very much Duran. Now I'll something nice to put up in Matt and my quarters." She said smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Now for you my old friend." He said turning to Matt handing him a blue and black package. Matt removed the wrapping to reveal a hand written copy of Sun Tuz's Art of War.  
  
"I know you have read it before but that was on disk. Besides I have had this since I graduated in 30'. It has served me well I hope it does the same for you."  
  
"Thank you Duran this means alot to me." Matt said to the other man holding out his hand which Duran shook and then pulled him into a back slapping hug. Now this is how Christmas should be spent. Matt thought to himself as he returned to Michelle's side and slipped his arm around her back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Sheerwood, Freeworlds League  
  
May 10th, 3054  
  
Matt quietly sat behind his oaken desk and read his units readiness reports. It had been two day since they had arrived on Sheerwood. Matt saw that the first batch of recruits from outreach which would put the unit at company strength were due on planet in September. Matt had okayed it because on their way the jumpship carrying the Leopard class dropship carrying the recruits and personal effects would stop in the Irian system and pick up another Leopard class dropship carrying the three new mechs he had ordered from Irian Unlimited.  
  
Matt put down the reports and stood up to stretch. The silence of his office was broken by the buzz of his Vidphone "Go ahead." he said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Captain Divasto this is Colonel Dewinters would you and your men come down to the regimental HQ we have a situation on our hands." she said calmly.  
  
"Whats up Colonel?" Matt asked.  
  
"About an hour ago a jumpship carrying three Overlord class dropships came arrived in system. Their IFF IDs them as Randles' Riders their a merc regiment that went rogue after the clan war they had disappeared for awhile but I guess they have come back to hurt the League." she replied.  
  
"No problem Colonel will be there in twenty. Captain Divasto out." Matt said as he turned to his intercom "Get Lt.Lang-Divasto on the line and then take the rest of the day off." Matt sat down and rubbed his left eye slowly.  
  
"Michelle?" he said turning to the phone at the sound of it coming online.  
  
"Yeah Matt?" she said smiling.  
  
"Get everyone down to the motor pool we're going to meet with Colonel Dewinters. It appears will have some action on our hands soon."  
  
"Meet you their in five Matt." she replied cutting the link.  
  
..............................  
  
Matt saw Colonel Dewinters over in a corner of the sit room. Moving towards her he noticed the anxious faces on many of the young technicians manning the various consoles.  
  
"Were do you need us Colonel?" he asked as he got in speaking distance of Colonel Dewinters.  
  
"I need you to be part of the reserves for now and later to hit them from behind if you aren't already engaged." The colonel told him.  
  
"No problem Colonel will be there when you need us." With that Matt left Colonel Dewinters to her preparations and went off to make his own.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
May 15th, 3054  
  
Sheered, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt sat in the cockpit of his Darkknight staring at his comm. display. The battle had been joined for more then twenty minutes now and it looked as if the 'Guardsmen were holding there ground. Suddenly a blue light flashed on his comm. display. Pushing the button he answered "Go ahead Guard Lady." using the Colonel's callsign in case the enemy had broken in on there comm. channel.  
  
"Darkknight I need you to take your 'Knights over to sector 342-C and stop a double lance strike company. Their threatening our flank I want them destroyed. Be careful there are reports that they are fielding two Omnimechs in that unit."  
  
"No problem Guard Lady." he said closing the channel. Hitting the all unit channel he briefed his 'Knights.  
  
"All right Darkknights we have been order over to sector 342-C to take out a double lance strike unit. That means be on your toes for medium and heavy mechs. There are also reports that they are fielding two Omnimechs in that unit watch out for them. Move out. Standard wedge formation Command has the center Strike on left wing and recon on right." He said closing the channel and throttling his Darkknight up to 60 Kph.  
  
The first warning Matt was when Dan reported contacts on the outer edge of his scanners. "Lets punch it people hit them fast and hard." he said over the all unit channel.  
  
Switching over to recons channel he asked "Any conformation on what were facing recon."  
  
"Yes sir," replied Lt. McDaniels "In the first Lance designated Alpha we have a Loki prime, a Nightsky, an Enforcer, and a Centurion. In the second Lance we have a Thor, a Wraith, a Grasshopper, and an Albatross." "Heres how we'll play it," he said opening the all unit channel and feeding a list of the enemy over an alternate channel.  
  
"I want Vin and Lana to take the Loki and the Nightsky. I want recon lance to take the Enforcer and the Centurion. That leaves me the Albatross and Michelle I want you to take that Thor out quickly. As you take out your targets give assistance to your lance mates first then pick another target."  
  
"Affirmative sir." was the response he got from everyone.  
  
Turning off the channel he targeted the Wraith with his Large ER lasers. As he lined up the shot he closed his left eye and got a leading reticule to put his cross hairs on as his computer eye assisted by the mechs targeting computer computed the shot to destroy the Wraith's head. Matt tightened his index fingers on the triggers on both control sticks as his cross hairs flashed gold confirming the lock. His Large ER lasers sent to shafts of light spearing into the other mechs head killing the pilot instantly as all of the mechs head armor metal and gave way to the internal structure of the cockpit.  
  
At the same time Michelle in her Madcat sent two large ER laser beams and a spread of thirty missiles streaking towards the Thor. Over half of the missiles connected with the enemy's right leg as well as one of her lasers stripping almost all the armor from the leg and leaving it vulnerable to further assault. Vin sent two ER PPC beams as well as a Gauss slug flying toward the Loki one beam shot wide but the Gauss slug and PPC beam destroyed the other mechs right arm and began to eat away at the right torso structure. Lana sent two ER PPC beams towards her target, the Nightysky. Both beams connected with the enemy's right torso melting the armor and destroying the right torso causing black smoke to pour out of the damaged torso telltale signs of catastrophic engine damage. The two mechs of recon lance combined their fire to tear the right leg off the enemy Enforcer.  
  
Matt opened his commline "Hit them now while they regroup." he said pushing his Darkknight up to maximum speed. The enemy mechs slowly turned as the Albatross opened fire on Matt sending a shot from its autocannon that nibbled away at the armor on his right leg but did no serious damage. The enemy pilot also sent a flight of fifteen LRMs that chipped armor from his right torso and arm. Matt closed range while Albatross pilot triggered his Large pulse laser which went wide off to Matt's left and waited for his weapons to reload. Matt targeted the enemy's right arm and triggered his Ultra AC\20 and his Medium pulse lasers. His shots hit the Albatross's right arm high at the shoulder ripping it off in a shower of sparks and a spray of green coolant and autocannon ammo. Matt's heat scale spiked into the yellow and he felt the increased heat as his heat sinks tried to bleed off the excess heat. Getting in closer he triggered the pair of Streak SRM- 4 systems in his left and right torso. The missiles crashed into the enemy mech shoulders and head rattling the enemy pilot. As the enemy pilot regained control Matt slammed his mech's right fist in to the weakened upper center torso section of the Albatross smashing through armor and tearing the Gyro to shreds. The gyro shards must have messed up the engine shielding because black smoke began to belch from the now gapping hole in the torso.  
  
Pulling his mechs fist out of the ruined Albatross's torso Matt took a look at his status display and saw that his mech had only lost a tiny bit of armor. Checking his scanner he saw that the Thor, Nightsky, Grasshopper, and Wraith were down. Looking to the west he say Michelle's Ceasar limping towards his position its lower leg actuator smashed by autocannon fire. To the east he saw the two mechs of Recon lance teaming up on the enemy Centurion which triggered a burst from its LB-10X autocannon and medium lasers which tore armor from the Puma of Dan Wilks and sending it crashing to the ground. An instant latter Lt. McDaniels fired her Black Hawk's jumpjets and shot into the air firing her PPC's she risked overheating as she pulled a Death From Above Maneuver landing on the Centurion's head crushing it then spinning off to cover her lancemate as he regained his mechs footing.  
  
"Recon Lance report." Matt said into the open line.  
  
"Enforcer and Centurion down moderate damage to both recon 1 and 2."  
  
"Acknowledged keep up the good work and link up with command two and scan for enemies."  
  
Opening his link to Michelle "What's your status command two?" he asked.  
  
"Minor damage to the lower right leg actuator. That damned Thor caught me with two bursts from its heavy autocannon before I put it down. The Grasshopper went down with gyro damage after trading long range shots with me." she replied with cool confidence and a slight bit of self analyzation in her voice.  
  
"Roger I'm sending recon your way keep an eye out for stragglers."  
  
"Acknowledged." with that he closed the link and opened another to strike lance.  
  
"Status report." he said calmly.  
  
"Both enemy's down the Loki looks salvageable." came back Vin's voice.  
  
"All right regroup on my position. Good work people." Matt said opening the all unit channel.  
  
"Guard Lady one come in." Matt said opening a line to Colonel Dewinters.  
  
"Roger Darkknight what's your status?" asked the Colonel.  
  
"Sector secure moderate to light damage all around but nothing serious. Looks like we can salvage the Thor, Loki, Wraith, Enforcer, and a Centurion." Matt replied.  
  
"Roger that Darkknight. All enemy's are down or in retreat. We took moderate damage. Bring it in Darkknight good job." answered the Colonel.  
  
"All right people lets secure the area so we can call in the salvage crews. Good job 'Knights."  
  
Chapter 10  
  
May 16th, 3054  
  
Sheerwood, Freeworlds League  
  
Matt got out of the helicopter and looked around the compound slowly surveying the scenery of woods off to the left and the city complex to the north. Turning back to the helicopter he looked back at his people. All showed signs of fatigue and the hours they had spent in the confines of their mechs' cockpits. Dan was the worst off of all his cockpit had been hit by some autocannon fire which had shattered some of the cockpit's plastic view screen which had sliced his arm up pretty bad. But the Doc had said he would be all right and Dan had insisted on going to the debriefing.  
  
Upon reaching the doors Matt was stopped by a trooper in combat gear.  
  
"Identification." demanded the guard as he looked the group over and adjusted the position of his assault rifle. His partner who in Matt's opinion was much less experienced was looking nervous as he fidgeted with his rifle's sling.  
  
"Easy there trooper. Here you go Sergeant." Matt said as he reached into his pocket and produced his ID card. The sergeant looked the card over and hand back to Matt  
  
"Sorry sir." he said opening the door.  
  
"It's all right you were just doing your job." Matt replied as he and his 'Knights passed through the door.  
  
Matt looked over the railing of the catwalk as they walked along towards Colonel DeWinters office. Looking down he say that the eager expressions the commtechs had earlier were now expressions of exhaustion and sorrow.  
  
"I wonder how it went for them?" came Patricia's from the back of the group.  
  
"Probably not as bad as they think." Michelle answered "They were untested in battle before this so every lost man and woman seem so much worse."  
  
Reaching the door Matt knocked on the plexiglass window. "Enter." came a voice from within.  
  
Opening it Matt saw Colonel Dewinters sitting behind her desk and another woman and a man sitting against the left wall. Matt and his people saluted Dewinters.  
  
"Divasto's Darkknights reporting as ordered sir." he said standing at attention.  
  
"At ease all of you." she replied calmly "Major Kendricks please give Sergeant Wilks your seat as you can see he has been injured." she continued turning to the average size dark haired man sitting in one of the seats to her left. Before either Major could stand Dan interjected.  
  
"Excuse me Colonel but the Major can keep his seat its just a scratch." he said raising his left arm "Besides a Major should not have to give up his seat to a sergeant." finished Dan as he but his hands behind his back with a slight grunt of pain.  
  
"Colonel permission to speak freely." Matt asked.  
  
"Of Course Captain Divasto and that goes for the rest of you as well." replied DeWinters as she looked the Knights over.  
  
"May I introduce Majors Arthur Kendricks and Casandra Hall." she said pointing off to her left. "Any ways how did it go out there?" the Colonel asked.  
  
"All right, we took some minor damage mostly armor and took out the two lances as I said earlier the Wraith, Centurion, Thor, Loki, and Enforcer are all salvageable we would like to keep the Thor and Wraith and the rest we give to you for half the price of the Loki as a sign of goodwill and appreciation for your Captain-Generals generosity. How did it go for you?" Matt asked the group of Marik Officers.  
  
Maj. Kennison spoke first "My Charlie Battalion came out all right we lost eight mechs and one pilot with two others in sick bay with serious wounds." he answered.  
  
"My Beta Battalion also got away pretty easy we only lost six mechs but five others are down for serious repair. I lost two pilots and now have three others in sick bay with minor wounds and one case of radiation poisoning from when Crp. Lorence's Anvil's reactor took damage during a battle with an enemy Thunderbolt. The Corporal managed to down the enemy before he ejected the doctors say he'll be okay." said Maj. Hall as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
  
Colonel Dewinters stood up from her chair "Alpha Battalion lost five Mechs and I have three pilots in sick bay and another Eight Mechs down for serious repair." she replied sitting down on the front of the desk. "Well any ways that's that thank you for the mechs and I meet with you and your staff soon to discuss a training program to begin in two weeks. Now go back to your base and get some rest you all did good work." She said.  
  
"Same goes for you as well." said the Colonel as she looked over at her two Majors.  
  
Walking back to the helicopter Matt thought to himself, Not a bad first outing for these guys maybe there is a chance for them yet.  
  
Epilogue  
  
May 22nd, 3054  
  
Sheerwood, Freeworlds League  
  
"Come in Captian," beckoned Colonel DeWinters from beyond the oaken doorway.  
  
"What can I do for you Colonel," Matt said as he entered the colonel's office and took a seat across the holotank from her.  
  
"The Captian-General has ordered my unit and yours to the Combine planet of Maldonado," answered DeWinters point to a planet on the west edge of the Combine-Jaguar border. "Once there we will link up with the 10th Pesht Regulars for an assualt on Hyner. Undoubtibly this is a move by Captian-General Marik to solidify our ties to the Combine," finished the Colonel turning the holotank off.  
  
"In all honesty Colonel I think your boys and girls can handle it. At most we'll probably face two second line Clusters. The Guards have some combat expirence under their belt now with help from the combine we should take the planet no problem." Matt replied analizing the situation.  
  
"Alright then we ship out on the 5th of August. Dismissed," Colonel DeWinters saaid getting to her feet and effectively ending the conversation. 


End file.
